Change the live
by I'm reading my life
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Huyendo

-_Está bien hablemos._-_dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía. _Había luchado contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todo los tiempos, había soportado la muerte de mis padres, de mi hermano James y su esposa/mi mejor amiga Lily, había soportado que separaran de mí a mi sobrino Harry, pero nunca podría soportar que el amor de mi vida, al único que ha podido durar más de una semana, me dejara. Lo amo.

_Inspiró profundamente._

_-Bella, nos vamos._

_Yo también inspiré profundamente. Ya lo esperaba, y pensé que estaba preparada, pero debería preguntarlo:_

_-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

Sabía que no me haría caso. Pero debía mantener las esperanzas, Charlie- que en realidad era Remus Lupin, ya que no quiso dejarme sola cuando decidí alejarme de todo y estudiar como lo hacía los muggles- me avisó de que esto podía suceder.

-_Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

No me sorprendió mucho sus excusas, las había estado pensando durante días. Lo bueno de saber Legeremancia, es que sabías Oclumancia. Edward nunca sabría que yo sabía que me dejaba sólo para protegerme, pero debía dejarle ser. A Carlisle le habían dado un puesto en la Orden del Fénix y él no quería decirme nada sobre los magos. Guardaba muy bien los secretos y eso era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de él. Ya me lo encontraría en la madriguera dentro de cuatro meses, pero sería duro no verle durante tanto tiempo. No podíamos estar más de dos días separados sin sentir una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Seguramente, no querrás que vaya con vosotros verdad.- Dije yo adelantándome a sus pensamientos.

-Así es.- Dijo mirándome a la cara.- _En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Por que me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.- Me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones de su rostro no eran humanas.- He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos, lo lamento mucho. _

Decidí contarle allí la verdad, sus pensamientos eran demasiado dolorosos. Él de verdad me amaba y quería protegerme de Lord Voldemort y compañía. No podía soportar la idea de verle de nuevo en La Madriguera y que me odiara por no contarle la verdad.

-Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con un mago tenebroso, la Orden del Fénix, el elegido ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Inquirió realmente confundido.

-Edward Anthony Masen, Huffelpuff , años 1912-1918.- Recité su ficha de memoria.- Tu patronus es una oveja, la amortentia para ti huele a fresias, libro antiguo y a caoba barnizada, especialmente la de los pianos.

-¿C-c-cómo sabes eso de mí?

-Edward, yo... No se como decírtelo, no soy quien crees que soy...

-Explícate, por favor.- Dijo algo frío, pero el amor de sus ojos me decía que le agradaba que yo supiese eso.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Harry Potter venció por primera vez a Lord Voldemort?- él asintió- También te acuerdas que sus padres murieron intentando proteger a su retoño, ¿verdad?

-Así es... Pero Bella tú eres humana, una muggle...

-Nop.- Dije sonriéndole con un deje de suficiencia.- Soy la tía de Harry Potter, a mucho orgullo. Soy la hermana pequeña de James. Me presento y esta vez de verdad. Soy Isabella Marie Potter.

-A ver si lo he entendido.- Dijo él pasándose la mano por los cabellos.- Eres una bruja, hermana de James Potter y tía de Harry Potter, ¿no?

-Sip.- Dije enfatizando la "p", me encantaba hacer eso- aunque fuese infantil-.- Además soy metamorfomaga, Edward este que ves no es mi aspecto real...

-Muéstrame tu verdadero aspecto, por favor.

-Esta bien...

Entonces, hice algo que no hubiese creído hacer nunca delante de mi Edward. Mis cabellos se acortaron unos centímetros y se tiñeron de un rojo fuego – como el de mi madre-, en cambio mis ojos se volvieron azules como los de James y mi padre. Crecí unos 10 centímetros, mis caderas se ensancharon y mis pechos aumentaron dos tallas. Ya no era la típica adolescente si no la mujer de 34 años que era.

-B-bella, estás...

-Vieja, lo sé.- Dije sonriéndole.-Tengo 34 años...

-Yo.. No tengo palabras...

-Sólo dime una cosa... ¿Me sigues amando?

-¡Pues claro que lo hago! Solamente quería protegerte del mundo mago... Pero veo que no necesitas protección...- Dijo bajando los ojos.-. Me siento fatal... Yo quería que tuvieras una vida humana normal y resulta que no eres una muggle cualquiera... Pero.. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué no eres la tutora legal de Harry? Mejor que Vernon y Petunia eres, seguro.

-Cuando Lily murió para proteger a Harry... Ella hizo un conjuro protector de sangre... Asi que él tubo que irse a vivir con alguien de la sangre de Lily... Osea se, Petunia... No me dejaron acercarme a ella... Bueno, se la metí doblada, me disfracé de anciana para poder estar cerca de mi sobrino...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, si tiene acogida la sigo... xD


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

Capítulo 2. Me llevo a Harry

Edward y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la casa que compartía con Remus. Edward se había encargado de llamar a toda su familia para que nos encontrásemos en la casa del "Sheriff Swan". Remus ya sabía que le había contado todo a Edward y se encontraba muy feliz, ya que podría volver a ver a su _amiga_ Ninphadora Tonks, yo no podía hacerme a la idea de que mi mejor amiga y mi casi hermano estuviesen juntos. Mi gran amigo Lupin no _soportaba _a los vampiros, pero siempre habría una excepción. Se había enfrentado contra los Vulturis cuando se los encontró en el viaje que hicimos dos años antes de que mi sobrinito Harry naciera, se podría decir que fue mi primera visión real de un vampiro. Todos decían que Remus y yo terminaríamos juntos, pero sólo de pensarlo me daban arcadas. Imagínate besar a tu hermano. ¡Buaj! Imposible, aunque me hacía gracia cuando mi queridísimo hermanito lo miraba con cara de "_Como te propases te degollaré, te arrancaré el corazón y, aunque no sepa como se usa, te pegaré un tiro con el revolver que me comprará mi amada Lilly." _

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en un cómodo silencio mientras andábamos hacia _mi casa. _Nunca me acostumbraría. En los veranos y Navidades, vivía en una cómoda casa en Privet Drive, aunque no me gustaba el olor que desprendían 15 gatos. Era la única manera que tenía para poder estar cerca de mi sobrino... _¡Un momento! ¿La madre de Edward no era la hermana del padre de Lilly? _Tendría que agradecerle a mi conciencia que me recordase eso... Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore, pero si era lo que creía podría llevarme a Harry lejos de esa cara-sapo-casi-hermana-idéntica-de-Dolores-en-el-culo-Umbridge, aunque no tuviesen ningún parentesco se parecían mucho. Había trabajado en el Ministerio con Dolores-en-el-culo Umbridge durante 9 años y no había día que me diesen ganas de teñirle la ropa y las paredes de azul... Brrrr, tanto rosa asustaba.

Llegamos a la casa y Remus nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Él y yo siempre habíamos tenido una relación muy unida, así que no hacía falta que hablásemos para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Entramos en la casa y, rápidamente, cambió su forma. Ya no era más Charlie Swan, ahora era Remus Lupin.

-¿Quién eres?- Gruñó Edward agazapándose en posición de lucha.

-Menos humos garrapata.- Saltó Remus, sacando la varita.- Nunca me han gustado los vampiros, así que no me provoques.

-Ejem, como a alguno de vosotros dos se les ocurra tocar, metafóricamente hablando, un pelo del otro, estaréis huyendo durante el resto de vuestras vidas.- Dije poniéndome en medio de ellos dos.- Y me importa un rábano cuan inmortales seáis, ¿entendido?

-Pero Bella, es un hombre-lobo.- Dijo Edward mirándome con esos ojos que me hacían derretir y pensar que arriba estaba la cama... _¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Me recibes? Tienes que mediar, no pensar cómo fornicar con este sujeto. Que no lo niego, está para chuparse los dedos. ¡DESPIERTA! _¿Os he dicho lo mucho que amo a mi conciencia? _Me amas y lo sabes. _Ugh, ¡cállate!

-Y tú un vampiro, so memo.- Saltó Remus.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen y Remus Lupin! Me da igual quién sea qué, y me da igual cuánto se odien a muerte las dos razas. Tú-dije señalando a Edward.- eres MI novio, y tú -señalando a Remus- MI mejor amigo. ¿Algo que objetar?

-No, pero...

-Pero ¡nada! Edward, que parecéis críos.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre. Les lancé una mirada de advertencia mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con el mastodonte de Emmett, que me miró con cara confundida.

-Creo que me he equivocado... ¿Aquí no vivía el Sheriff Swan?

-Emmett, cada día que pasa pareces más tonto. Edward ha llamado por teléfono explicándote la situación. Soy yo, Bella.

-Imposible, tú estas vieja.

-¿Sabes? Yo fui quien le enseño a Ginny Weasley un hechizo. ¿Quieres verlo?- Él asintió con la cabeza.- _¡Mocomurciélago!_

En ese instante, Emmett pegó un grito que se hubiese confundido con un chillido de rata de no ser por haberle visto moviendo la boca. Él estaba lleno de un esputo verdoso moco. _¡Já! Así aprendería a no decirme vieja. _Emmett-lleno-de-moco entró directamente hacia la cocina para quitarse el moquillo verde.

Alice, que estaba atrás, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Rosalie sólo me dio una sonrisa de comprensión. _¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Un día te odia y al otro te sonríe. _Sigo preguntándome, ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? _Tú, guarrona, soy tu propio cerebro. _Ugh, si Edward pudiese escuchar mi mente se asustaría. Bueno, siguiendo con la entrada de los vampiros-familia-de-mi-sexy-y-buenorro-novio, Esme, Carlisle y Jasper entraron, y se sentaron en el sofá gigante que había en la sala. Remus había ensanchado el sofá para que los seis cupieran. Edward y yo no sentamos juntos en otro sillón ensanchado y Remus en una silla de la cocina.

-Bueno, como ya sabéis, por lo que Edward os ha contado, no soy la chica muggle de 18 años que creíais. Me presento, soy Isabella Marie Potter, tengo 34 años y soy la hermana menor de James Potter. Y también estoy en la Orden del Fénix. En realidad, vosotros habéis entrado en la Orden gracias a los informes que le enviaba a Dumbledore. Y, aunque esa era mi misión principal, he terminado enamorándome de alguien maravilloso.- Dije, mientras miraba a los ojos de mi amado y sexy vampiro.- Si tenéis alguna duda, este es el tiempo de las preguntas.

-Entonces...- empezó Jasper.- ¿Viajarás con nosotros a Inglaterra?

-Creo que a eso tengo que responder yo.- Habló por primera vez Remus.- En realidad, vosotros viajareis con nosotros. He hablado con Dumbledore y nos va a habilitar un traslador que aterrizará directamente en La Madriguera... Aunque no se si Belly vendrá con nosotros.

-¿No?- Preguntó Edward mirándome con curiosidad.

-Bueno... En realidad tú necesitas venir conmigo Edward.- Le dije mientras le apretaba la mano.- ¿Te acuerdas del apellido de soltera de tu madre?

-Mmmm, creo que era Evans.

-Tenía un hermano, ¿verdad?- Mi amado asintió.- Y tenía dos hijas. Una de ellas fue una bruja como tú, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Edward, acabas de darme la llave de la puerta que me conducirá a sacar a mi sobrino Harry del infierno en el que está viviendo. ¡Te amo!

-Explícate, por favor.

-Lilly Potter, mejor conocida como Lilly Evans, al morir por su hijo hizo un conjuro-lazo protector que se rompería si Harry deja de vivir con alguien que comparta sangre con la mismísima Lilly. Sé que sería atarte a mí cómo si tuviésemos un hijo, pero como no podríamos tener aunque quisiéramos pues... ¿Te apetecería?

-Amor... Yo... ¡Me encantaría! Pero... ¿Crees que mi prima Petunia aceptará?

-Seguro que lo hace, la conozco más que tú a ella. Y si no... Ya buscaremos alguna forma.- Le dije, para después besarle febrilmente.

Y así lo decidimos, iríamos a por mi sobrino Harry para sacarlo del lugar donde estaba viviendo, sondo nadie lo quería, para irse a vivir a la casita que había comprado cuando mi hermanito se casó con Lilly.

Al día siguiente, ya lo teníamos todo preparado. El traslador, que llevaría a la familia Cullen y a Remus, saldría a las doce del mediodía desde el jardín trasero de la casa del "Sheriff Swan" mientras que Edward y yo nos apareceríamos directamente en mi casa de Privet Drive para recoger a Harry. Alice me hizo alargar cuatro bolsos para poder meter toda su ropa y aún así se dejó una cuarta parte de su armario. Los demás llevaron uno o dos bolsos llenos de ropa. Yo no necesité llevar nada, tenía mi propia habitación en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aparte de que mi casa estaba cerca de la casa de Sirius y la casa en Privet Drive. _Que sí, que se entiende, tienes muuuuucha ropa y muuuuchos sitios donde guardarla. Además, dejas ropa aquí para vacaciones. _Te odio, deja de inmiscuirte en mi cerebro. _Soy tu cerebro, sería raro que tu propio cerebro se adentrase en tu cerebro... _Bueno, yo voy a seguir y te voy a ignorar.

Edward y yo nos esperamos a que el traslador saliese para poder "recoger" un poco la casa. En realidad, sólo lancé un hechizo para que el polvo no se posara, ya que odiaba el polvo. Parece raro, normalmente una bruja o un brujo no tiene la necesidad de limpiar pero yo no tolero ver esa capa grisácea encima de los muebles, y como tampoco me gusta limpiar, pues tuve que buscar un hechizo para que nunca se asentara el polvo. Sabíamos que Dursley venía de trabajar a las 4 de la tarde y, como queríamos que estuviesen toda la familia Dursley al completo, nos esperaríamos aquí hasta las tres y media. Edward quería conocer más de mí, así que decidimos jugar a las 20 preguntas.

-¿Rata, gato o lechuza?- Me preguntó después de unas 6 preguntas.

-Tengo una lechuza llamada Mochu.- le dije, mientras le acariciaba el estómago por encima de la camisa. Estábamos tumbados en la cama, él boca arriba y yo de lado encima de su pecho. Sus brazos me rodeaban y su mano me acariciaba el cabello.- Me dan miedo las ratas y no soporto los gatos.

Edward se rió, pero fue una risita silenciosa no una carcajada.

-¡Hey! No te rías de mi, seguro que a ti te da miedo o asco algún animal.- le dije picándole, me sentía como una adolescente a su lado. Y, ¿cómo no? No pude disfrutar de mi adolescencia por culpa de la puñeterísima guerra entre el "lado oscuro" y los buenos.

-Mi madre me compró una lechuza, por que decía que no soportaría tener una rata correteando por la casa.- Me dijo, me encantaba la vibración que hacía su pecho cuando hablaba.- ¿Por qué le pusiste Mochu?

-Es una historia divertida.- le respondí, en realidad era más tonta que divertida.- Me lo regaló mi hermano 4 meses antes de morir y me dijo que se parecía a un mochuelo de olivo. Así que le puse Mochu.

Nos pasamos así hasta que dieron las tres y cuarto, Edward cogió su bolso, aunque yo le dije que no hacía falta ya que podía comprarle ropa en el callejón Diagon, pero no me hizo ni caso. Me dio la mano y, viendo como él asentía, nos aparecimos en el jardín trasero de mi casa en Privet Drive.

-¿A que es mona mi casa?- Le dije mientras pasaba.- No te preocupes por los gatos, no se nos acercarán. Son una ilusión óptica. Vamos directamente a la casa de Petunia, no hay ganas de estar al lado de estos gatos imaginarios.

Cruzamos la calle y llamamos al timbre. Estábamos a mitad de verano, aunque aún no le daban las vacaciones a Dursley.

-¡Harry! ¡Ve a abrir y no hagas esperar!

-¡Voy!- Mi sobrino abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado.

-Hola Harry.- Le dije sonriente.- ¿Está tu tía Petunia?

-S-si, ¿de parte de quién?

En ese instante mi corazón se estrujó, mi propio sobrino no sabía quién era. Edward me apretó la mano haciendo círculos para relajarme.

-Soy Isabella Marie Potter, la hermana de James Potter.- Le dije sonriéndole cariñosamente.- Soy tu tía, Harry.

-¿Quién es Harry?- Dijo Petunia desde la cocina.- Voy para allá.- Vino hacia la puerta empujando a Harry hacia un lado.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar así a mi sobrino.- Salté sacando la varita, Petunia pegó un chillido de horror.- ¿Entendido?

-B-bella, ¿q-qué haces aq-quí?

-Vengo a por mi sobrino, a partir de hoy vivirá conmigo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡El hechizo de Lilly...

-Creo que tengo que presentarte a alguien.- Le dije.- Si nos dejas pasar, te lo explico todo.

Pasé dentro sin esperar ninguna invitación y Edward me siguió. Crucé un brazo por el hombro de Harry cariñosamente y lo conduje conmigo hacia el salón. Me senté a su lado en el sofá con Edward al otro lado y Petunia se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Dónde está Dursley?-Pregunté a la cara-sapo-casi-hermana-idéntica-de-Dolores-en-el-culo-Umbridge.

-¿Alfguien megfta llamangfdo*?- Apareció una gorda foca en forma de hombre con una bandeja de bacon por la puerta.- ¿Isab-bella?

-La misma, en carne y hueso.- Dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente.- Y vengo a llevarme a mi sobrino Harry para que viva conmigo y con mi Edward mientras está en Hogwarts. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he encontrado la solución al hechizo protector de Lilly. Os presento a Edward Cullen, más conocido como Edward Masen. Hijo de Edward Anthony Masen y Elizabeth Evans. Sí, esa familia Evans. Era la hermana mayor de tu padre Petunia. Él también es mago y es mi novio. Así que Harry se viene con nosotros. Si él quiere, claro.- Harry me miró con ojos llorosos. Le abracé y le besé el tope de la cabeza mientras le acariciaba su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-¿Dónde viviríamos?- Me preguntó. Era tan tierno, mi pequeño... _Necesita que le amemos, aquí no lo han tratado como se merece. Seré la tía más consentidora de la tierra. _Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, conciencia.

-En una casita cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld place.- Le dije mientras le apretaba un poco más fuerte.- Sé que no sabes dónde se encuentra, pero creo que te gustará. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place es el hogar de los Black, Harry. Tu padrino vive allí, y estaremos sólo a dos casas de distancia. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, ¡claro que sí!- Me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.- Pero... ¿Viviremos con un vampiro?

* * *

**¡Hola! Después de tantos meses he vuelto y con un capítulo XXL. Como he mencionado en mi otra historia he estado luchando muy duro para una beca y... No me la han dado. Pero bueno, he decidido que como no me la han dado haría un capítulo XXL y aquí lo tenéis. Voy a actualizar cada sábado si no hay ningún problema. **

***Alfguien megfta llamangfdo: Alguien me está llamando**

**Explicación de los ojos azules: como en la película Harry tiene los ojos azules y no verdes como los de su madre, para esta historia he decidido que los tendrá azules "como su padre".**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my live**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_-En una casita cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld place.- Le dije mientras le apretaba un poco más fuerte.- Sé que no sabes dónde se encuentra, pero creo que te gustará. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place es el hogar de los Black, Harry. Tu padrino vive allí, y estaremos sólo a dos casas de distancia. ¿Aceptas?_

_-Sí, ¡claro que sí!- Me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.- Pero... ¿Viviremos con un vampiro?_

**Capítulo 3. Ir a casa**

En ese momento todos nos quedamos petrificados, no me acordaba que mi sobrino había estado en la clase de DCAO cuando Remus impartía. Severus había dado una clase sobre los hombres-lobo y sus enemigos. _Nota mental: Cantarle las cuarenta a mi graaan amigo Severus. _Miré a Edward, que se había quedado más blanco si era posible. Petunia y Vernon se habían ido a hacerle la maleta a Harry, extraño. No pensaba que querían deshacerse tan rápido de él.

-Harry, cariño.- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos, mi sobrino ya no era un niño. Se notaba a leguas que era mucho más maduro que otros adolescentes de 14 para 15 años.- Sé que Edward es un vampiro y también se que no es peligroso. Mírale a los ojos, son dorados. Eso significa que no se alimenta de la sangre humana.

-Nunca.- dijo Edward.- Además, si no vivieseis conmigo tú tendrías que seguir viviendo aquí, no podrías pasar tu verano en La madriguera ni celebrar tu cumpleaños en el parque que hay en frente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Si no te sientes cómodo conmigo, ten en cuenta que sólo me verás en vacaciones y no mucho tiempo por que hay espacio en la casa suficiente para que invites a tus amigos y yo me la pase con Bella. ¿Te parece?

-Me caes bien.- Dijo Harry mirándolo.- Y, sé que acabo de conocer a mi tía, pero le haces daño y te juro que buscaré la forma para que un cruciatus te haga daño. O le digo al hermano de Ron, Charlie, que me traiga un Colacuerno Húngaro para que te achicharre vivo, ¿entendido? Y me da igual que tú también seas mi tío.

-Así se habla muchacho.- Dijo Edward sonriendo.- Antes muerto que hacerle daño.

-Venga, tenemos que llegarnos a La Madriguera.- dije poniéndome de pié.- Edward, cariño, ¿puedes traerme el baúl y los enseres de Harry?

Edward asintió y fue donde Petunia y Vernon.

-Harry... Mmmm, sé que aún es pronto. Pero me gustaría hacerte un regalo para tu cumpleaños, por que me he perdido 13 cumpleaños.- Le dije mientras él me miraba.- Y como se que le diste el dinero del premio del Torneo a los gemelos, ¿qué te parece si invitamos a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George, y pasamos las vacaciones todos juntos? Sé que durante las vacaciones no los ves mucho, ni siquiera hablas por carta con ellos, así que sería un agradable regalo, ¿no crees?

-Estás haciendo demasiado ya por mi.- Dijo Harry, agachando la cabeza.- No creo que merezca tanto.

-Oh, cariño... Tú te mereces eso y más.- Le dije revolviéndole el pelo como si fuese un niño chico.- Además, ¿que ropaje es ese? Tenemos que ir de compras, tanto ropa muggle como túnicas.

En ese instante me sonó el teléfono móvil. _Lo sé, raro. Una maga con teléfono móvil. _

-¿Diga?

-_Soy Alece, no te preocupes por la ropa de Harry. He convencido a Carlisle para que me deje ir a Oxford Street y comprarle ropa. Han abierto un Primark y no creo que me vaya a gastar mas de 300 libras. _

-Gracias Alice, eres un sol. Cuando lleguemos a La Madriguera hacemos cuentas.

_-Ni lo sueñes, eres mi hermana. Lo que es mío es tuyo. Y esta ropa es para mi sobrino querido. Que aunque no lo conozca, presiento que lo voy a querer muchiiisimo. _

En ese instante, colgó. Harry tenía una mirada interrogante, así que decidí decirle quién era.

-Era Alice, la hermana de Edward. Ella también es una vampiresa "vegetariana", así que no hay que preocuparse. Me ha llamado para decirme que cuando lleguemos a La Madriguera ya habrá puesto en tu habitación en la nuestra casa un nuevo armario lleno. Sólo tendríamos que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar las túnicas y creo que eso lo podríamos hacer cuando fuésemos a por los nuevos libros del siguiente curso.

Después de decir eso, Edward apareció por la puerta cargado con el baúl de Harry, una bolsa de mano cuadrada para fotos que le había dado yo y la jaula de Hedwig. _Que poquita cosa llevaba._ Me encargaría de que su habitación estuviese llena de cosas que solo le pertenecerían a él.

-¿Los Dursley siguen arriba?- Le pregunté a Edward mientras me acercaba a él. Como respuesta, Edward asintió.- Deja las cosas en el suelo.

Edward me hizo caso al instante, me encantaba. Aunque parecía que intentaba redimirse por haber intentado dejarme. _Tendrás que hablar con él, no queremos que piense que estás enfadada con él. _Hice un hechizo para empequeñecer* y me agaché para recoger las miniaturas del suelo. Me las guardé en el monedero estilo bolsillo que me regaló mi madre por mi 16 cumpleaños y me dirigí hacia mis dos ángeles.

-Ya nos podemos ir.- Dije mientras miraba a Edward.- Harry, ¿quieres despedirte de alguien antes de irnos?

Harry estuvo pensativo durante un rato, luego me miró y dijo:

-Aquí al lado vive una señora mayor, la señora Figg.- Me dijo, en mi cara se implantó una sonrisa. _Se acuerda de ti, te quiere incluso cuando no sabe que eres tú.- _Hace tiempo que no la veo, por que mis tíos me castigaron a principios de verano ya que Hedwig rompió una ventana. Me gustaría por lo menos decirle adiós, se portó muy bien conmigo todos estos años y me ayudó a escaparme de esta casa de locos algunas tardes.

Mi corazón se estrujó, me encantaba que se sintiese así y que hablase tan bien de mí.

-Cariño, no hace falta que te despidas de ella.- le dije, sonriéndole cariñosamente.- En realidad, era yo. Soy metamorfomaga y tus tíos no me dejaban acercarme a ti, así que decidí alquilar esa casa y transformarme en una ancianita rodeada de gatos. Me hice amiga de tus tíos, y cuando les comenté que necesitaba ayuda con mis gatos, ellos aceptaron que tú me ayudaras... Te juro que nunca me han gustado los gatos, así que siento mucho haberte hecho cargar con sacos de arena para ellos.

Después de decirle eso, Harry se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, como si yo fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar en una tempestad.

-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, te lo mereces. Eso y más.- Le respondí

* * *

**Estoy aquí tal y como prometí. No es muy largo por que estoy con los finales de trimestre. Así que tomar este capítulo como un capítulo de transición. **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my live**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

_**Capítulo 3  
**_

_Después de decirle eso, Harry se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente, como si yo fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar en una tempestad._

_-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, te lo mereces. Eso y más.- Le respondí_

**Capítulo 4.  
**

Nos habíamos ido justo después de decirle eso, hoy empezaba nuestra nueva vida. Edward tomó mi mano y yo tomé la mano de Harry, nos dirigimos hacia el final de la calle e hice una aparición conjunta con destino al jardín de nuestra nueva casa.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto.- Dijo Edward jadeando mientras yo me moría de risa. Se había caído al suelo, Harry se había sujetando bien a mi y por ello se encontraba también riendo.

-No sabía que los vampiros tenías tan poco sentido del equilibrio.- Me burlé de él mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Edward se acercó a mi y me besó sólo como él sabe hacerlo. Y.. _Respira so mema, que te desmayas. _

-Recuerda respirar, querida.- Dijo Edward dándome pequeños besos por el cuello.- No me gustaría que te desmayases, pequeña.

Reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y lo empujé. No quería que Harry se incomodase.

-Tenemos que ir dentro.- Dije extendiéndole una mano a mi sobrino.- Te enseñaré tu habitación. Está un poco sosa, si me dices cual es tu equipo de Quidditch preferido te conseguiré algunos posters.

Lo acompañé y le enseñé toda la casa. Al entrar en su habitación se quedó parado en la puerta, escaneándolo todo.

-Si no te gusta algo, puedes cambiarlo.- Le dije mirando al suelo, nunca fui una adolescente normal. No sabía que les gustaba a los jóvenes.

-Es maravilloso, Bella.- Dijo, me sorprendió mucho cuando me abrazó- Nunca había tenido nada que pudiese verdaderamente decir mío, y ahora tengo una habitación, un armario lleno, una encantadora tía y un tío vampiro. Todo está perfecto.

En un lado de la habitación había una estantería de pared con uno de los estantes lleno. Dirigí a mi sobrino hacia allí y cogí uno de los libros.

-Todos estos libros son álbumes de fotos de tus padres cuando niños y adolescentes. El lila clarito y el oscuro son de tu madre, le encantaba el lila. Y el rojo y el dorado son de tu padre, era Griffindor desde su nacimiento. Los demás son de Howgarts, yo era una gran amiga de tu madre. Aunque tenga dos años menos que ellos, cuando llegué a Hogwarts sabía tanto que me adelantaron dos cursos, tu padre se tiraba de los pelos. Cuando los chicos se empezaron a fijar en las chicas de su mismo curso y yo era menor. En cambio, tu madre era un sol. Siempre me defendía de James, diciéndole que yo era libre de salir con quien quisiera. Luego llegó Remus al rescate, en ese momento todo el mundo creía que salíamos. Era una estrategia para que los chicos no se acercaran, no me interesaba nadie y era un poco rollo tener que alejar a tantos pretendientes. Sirius se la pasaba molestándonos, no había un día que no bromeara sobre el temita. He querido que los tuvieras para poder tener más recuerdos de ellos. Sé que sólo tengo un año con fotos tuyas, así que vamos a empezar a crear nuestros nuevos álbumes, ¿te parece?

Él sólo asintió, me fijé en que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. En el tiempo que llevaba conmigo ya había llorado dos veces, en cambio cuando lo conocía como Sra. Figg sabía que siempre se hacía el fuerte y que nunca lloraba. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Edward apareció por la puerta y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-Harry, lábate la cara y si quieres cámbiate la ropa.- Dijo Edward.- Tienes visitas, y creo que te encantarán.

-Te dejaré sólo un rato, baja cuando estés listo.- Le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Agarré la mano que me tendía Edward y me dirigí junto a él para ver las visitas. Cuando llegué al último escalón un gran perro negro se abalanzó sobre mi mientras me chupaba toda la cara.

-Sirius, eres asqueroso.- Le dije mientras lo empujaba. Mi pelo se había puesto de un color verde moco.- Transformate en humano de nuevo por favor, no me vayas a pegar las pulgas.

Eso siempre funcionaba, Sirius tardó en transformarse cero coma.

-¡NO TENGO PULGAS!- Gritó lo más que pudo.

Harry bajó corriendo para ver lo que pasaba y se abalanzó sobre su padrino.

-¡Sirius! Te he extrañado tanto.

-Ni que fuera tu novio, chiquituso.

-Yuck, no seas así Sirius.- Dije poniendo cara de disgusto.- No me gustaría tenerte como yerno o algo así.- _Prefieres a Ginny y lo sabes. _

Harry y Sirius se fueron hacia el salón mientras que Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina. Empecé a hacer la cena pero Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a besarme el cuello.

-Edward, para.- Le dije mientras me acordaba de respirar. _Sabes que no quieres que pare, que siga. No molesta. _Están Sirius y Harry en la otra sala.- ¿Dónde quedó tu auto control?

-Se quedó en el bosque dónde me dijiste que no eras la frágil Bella Swan.- Me dijo entre beso y beso.- Y como sé que no te voy a lastimar pues...

-Pues te vas a tener que esperar hasta que Harry no esté en casa, por que no pienso arriesgarme a tener que darle la charla.- Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.- Quedan tres semanas para que empiece el curso escolar en Hogwarts, así que sube las barreras de auto control de nuevo.

Me miró con cara de pucherito y no pude hacer otra cosa que mandarle un beso al aire y sonreirle burlonamente. Él me atrapó entre sus brazos y me besó con todo su amor, demandante y desesperado, pero dulce y cariñoso. Ahora que él había bajado sus defensas, algo que yo tanto deseaba, teníamos que esperar... ¡_Tú has decidido esperar! Hace tanto que no haces nada que pareces virgen, otra vez. _Ups, ahora que me lo recuerdas, tengo que hablar con Edward.

-Voy a seguir haciendo la cena para tres, mientras tú pones la mesa, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, señora!

Hice una cena rápida, sabía que a Harry le perdía la tarta de melaza así que hechicé los ingredientes y los utensilios para que se fuese haciendo mientras yo preparaba las demás comidas. Como sabía que Sirius devoraba todo todo lo que se le ponía por delante, hice comida como para una legión. Cuando estuvo todo preparado, llamé a mi pequeño y a Sirius a cenar. Cuando llegaron se quedaron pasmados, aunque la tarta de melaza aun estaba en el horno. Tendría que utilizar un hechizo enfriador cuando terminase el horno.

-He mejorado en mis artes culinarias, Sirius.- Le dije, ya que me miraba inquisidormente.

-¡Esto es un banquete!- Dijo Harry.

-Pues sentarse y a comer.- Les dije mientras me sentaba.

Comimos en un silencio agradable, con algún que otro comentario acerca de lo rica que estaba la comida. Edward, que se había sentado a mi lado izquierdo, miraba como comía y yo a veces, para molestarle, ponía la mano en su muslo y hacía círculos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Bella, deja por favor de hacer eso.- Susurro Edward eso.- O no podré estar tres semanas conteniéndome.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. El horno ya había acabado, así que con un movimiento de varita, la tarta de melaza estaba encima de la mesa y con otro sutil movimiento, se había enfriado.

-El postre es tarta de melaza.- Dije mientras le sonreía a mi sobrino.- No me sale tan buena como a la Sra. Weasley pero la receta es suya.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, Bella.- Dijo Harry.- Con un yogur o alguna fruta hubiese bastado de postre.

-A no, a saber que llevan esos productos enlatados hoy en día.- Le dije, mi lado protector había salido a flote.- Nadie en esta familia va a comer productos envasados mientras yo viva aquí. Además no me costaba nada, un par de movimientos de varita y ya estaba preparada.

Harry no protestó, se puso un trozo en su plato y la probó.

-Está deliciosa, más rica que la de la Sra. Waesley.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Pero no se lo digas que se enfadará. Por cierto, ¿cuándo podremos ver a Ron, Hermione y al resto?

- Están en mi casa.- Dijo Sirius.- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir hoy en Grimmaul place.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Harry mirándome.

-Ni lo preguntes, por supuesto que puedes.- Le dije sonriéndole. _Vais a estar Edward y tú solitos esta noche... Grrr_. Y por lo visto no era la única que lo sabía, Edward había sonreido como un tonto cuando le dije a Harry que podía irse a dormir a casa de Sirius.- No necesitas llevarte pijama, hemos acomodado un armario en una de las habitaciones de la casa Black.  
En realidad, tienes un armario en cada casa en la que te pudieses quedar alguna vez. Hemos llevado un baúl a La Madriguera, en la casa de la familia de Edward tienes un vestidor lleno por cortesía de Alice y en la casita que tenemos en Grodic's Hollow al lado de la de tus padres también tienes uno.

_-_Gracias, yo... No sé como agradecer todo lo que estáis haciendo por mi.- Dijo, de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta. ¿_Te das cuenta de que sólo llora cuando estáis los dos solos? Es un chico fuerte, y tú eres su pilar. _Lo quiero tanto como a un hijo, mi pequeñito...

-Pues ahora mismo me lo vas a agradecer yéndote de pijamada con Sirius y disfrutando al máximo.- Le dije sonriéndole.- Saluda a Ginny de mi parte, ¿si?

-¿A Ginny?- Preguntó con cierto estupefacto.

-Sep, es una gran chica.- Le dije.- Y hay un chico muy mono que habla mucho con ella, Michael Corner creo que se llama. Ginny está coladita por él.

-¿No es ella demasiado joven para pensar en chicos?- Preguntó con un fulgor extraño en los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que tú a su edad estabas loco por Cho.- Le dije sonriéndole.- Además no es malo, yo a su edad tuve un par o tres de rolletes.

-¡¿QUE?!- Preguntaron Sirius y Edward a conjunto.

-Sirius, por si no te acuerdas TÚ fuiste uno de ellos y tenías dos años más que yo.- Le dije mirándolo con esa mirada que dan tus padres que tanto miedo da.- Edward, contigo hablaré luego. Te amo cariño, recuérdalo ¿sí?

Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió. Sirius y Harry se despidieron a toda prisa y se fuero a la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Era hora de hablar con Edward, y el destino de nuestra relación estaba en juego...

* * *

**Hola chicas! Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada... Tenía los finales y tenía tres asignaturas en juego. Así que me encerré en mi habitación y no salí hasta que me lo supe todo de pe a pa... ¡Lo he aprobado todo! jajajja ****¡Empieza lo interesante! Espero Reviews que me hacen querer escribir más y más.  
**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm Reading My Life**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

**Nota de Autora: No pude actualizar el sábado por una reunión familiar king size. Además, estoy replanteando los esquemas de la historia. No editaré, eso lo tengo clarísimo, pero miraré más las tildes y las faltas ortográficas. Lo que esté en italics significan los pensamientos de Bella, su Subconsciente por decirlo de alguna manera. Edward en ningún momento se mete en la mente de Bella. Si hay alguna duda, reviews.**

_**Capítulo 4  
**_

_Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió. Sirius y Harry se despidieron a toda prisa y se fuero a la casa de Grimmauld Place._

_Era hora de hablar con Edward, y el destino de nuestra relación estaba en juego..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Vida pasada, cambiando nuestro vivir. Parte I  
**

Estaba atacada. Las manos me sudaban, las rodillas me temblaban, la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por dónde empezar? No sabía que decirle a Edward, tenía miedo. Él se merecía una explicación completa de toda mi vida, el por qué me sabía su ficha de memoria, por qué fui a Forks. Lo amaba, pero él amaba a una chica de dieciocho años que no existía. Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar:

-Nací el trece de Septiembre de 1960, soy la pequeña de la familia. Cuando James entró en Hogwarts me sentía tan sola que obligué a mi madre a comprarme los libros que mi hermano estudiaba, para poder tener algo de conversación con él cuando llegaba de vacaciones. Ese verano llegó con sus nuevos amigos y me sentí tan sola que hice explotar la snitch de Remus. Me largué corriendo y él me persiguió, cuando supo que yo había aprendido lo mismo que ellos ese curso se encargó de que todo lo que daban en segundo lo supiese. Me mandaba cartas con copias de los apuntes de las clases, así mi amigo estudiaba y yo adelantaba. Era una forma de mantenerme en contacto con mi hermano. Muchas veces sentía que me había olvidado pero él me enviaba cartas y me decía que tenía problemas en tal y cual asignatura, le daba vergüenza preguntarle a cualquiera de sus amigos. Me acuerdo que decía: "_Mis padres nunca tuvieron problemas en clase, ni siquiera la chica de familia muggle tiene problemas con las asignaturas, sería tonto que yo pidiera ayuda". _Yo cogía los apuntes de Remus y le enviaba una explicación, una copia de la copia de los apuntes y los números de las páginas del libro donde viniera el tema.- Hablé por los codos, él merecía saber toda mi vida. El por qué yo era así.

-Como mis padres me daban una educación en casa, tenía mucho tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera aunque no a nadie con quien compartir el tiempo libre. Acompañaba a mamá a hacer la compra y una vez al mes me compraba un libro nuevo, cuando los libros de escritores magos me empezó a aburrir le dije a mi madre que me comprase algún libro muggle. Fuimos a una librería situada en una de las calles contiguas a la salida de Callejón Diagón en el Caldero Chorreante. Aún tengo el nombre de la librería en mi mente: "_La madriguera de las letras"._ Voy a menudo, me he convertido en una clienta asidua. Es muy parecida a Flourish & Blotts, con libros amontonados por doquier. Parece que nunca encontrarás lo que buscas, pero el dueño sabe dónde está cada libro y eso que habrán más de mil libros esparcidos por todo el local. Mi primer libro "muggle" fue Orgullo y Prejuicio, se convirtió en mi libro preferido desde la primera vez que lo terminé. Me volví una fanática de los libros de historia y de avances tecnológicos. Me encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, me tragaba los libros de dos en dos.- Esto duraría más de lo que esperaba, pero no podía soltarle todo de golpe. Tomé una respiración profunda y continué.

-El verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Sirius se peleó con sus padres la primera vez. Estuvo pasando las vacaciones con nosotros y me hice muy amiga de él. En ese momento creí que era amor, amor de niña se podría decir. Él era como un dios personal, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Era divertido, leal, se enfrentó con su familia sólo por su amigo, por mi hermano. Cuando llegó el momento de entrar al tren, yo no conocía a nadie y él convenció a mi hermano de que me sentara en el compartimento donde ellos se encontraban. Mi hermano era de esos hermanos mayores que encontraban a su hermanita una molestia, era muy bromista y normalmente las bromas en el verano tenían una diana: Yo. Lo quería mucho, teníamos una relación de amor-odio como la mayoría de los hermanos. Me acuerdo de lo que decía siempre cuando me preguntaban por nuestra extraña relación de hermanos: "A veces le mataría, pero por él mataría". Las primeras semanas me aburría muchísimo en clase y McGonagal se dio cuenta de ello. Me hicieron una prueba de valencias y me preguntaron por qué sabía lo que un chico que había dado el primer y segundo curso, a lo que yo les confesé que había estudiado por mi cuenta. Me subieron dos cursos y me cambiaron de dormitorio, pasé del dormitorio de chicas de primero a uno de tercero. Ahí fue donde conocí a la que sería mi mejor amiga, Lilly. McGonagal había llevado mis cosas al dormitorio donde ella dormía, me sentía una extraña. ¿Con quién compartiría habitación? ¿Serían majas? No tenía hambre, por ello no fui a cenar. No había más alternativa que quedarme en mi cama leyendo y esperar a que alguna compañera viniera para presentarme. La primera en aparecer fue ella, se había peleado con mi hermano y venía muy cabreada. Empezó a despotricar contra él y luego nos presentamos. Cuando supo que era la hermana de James se puso colorada y me pidió perdón avergonzada, aunque le dije que no pasaba nada. Yo me estaba muriendo de risa, estaba tan colorada que su cara se parecía a su pelo. No se distinguía dónde terminaba la cara y empezaba el pelo. Fue la mejor amiga que pude tener nunca, hacíamos grupos de estudio y las tareas las terminábamos casi a la vez. Dejé de sentirme sola gracias a ella y los días se hacían más amenos con sus peleas con mi hermano.

Lo estaba sacando toda, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Necesitaba recordar los grandes momentos que tuve con ellos como vacaciones, viajes, acampadas. Y así lo hice, le conté por encima toda mi vida, aunque tuve que pararme a respirar cuando le empecé a explicar la entrada a la Orden del Fénix.

-Voldemort estaba sumando adeptos con una velocidad vertiginosa. Dumbledor, preocupado, nos mandó llamar a todos los que le habíamos dado nuestro apoyo si se necesitaba ayuda. Creí, por un momento, que Severus estaría ahí con nosotros. Fue un gran amigo en el colegio, aunque mayormente lo fue por mi amistad con Lilly. Era un gran chico, valiente y leal, con la cabeza fría, siempre sabía que hacer cuando se presentaban problemas. Estaba enamorado de Lilly, siempre lo ha estado. Creo que es el por qué de que ahora se encuentre en la Orden del Fénix y no con el séquito de Voldemort. Luchamos todos juntos, siempre estuve al lado de mi hermano. Fui quien acompañó a Lilly al hospital y quien despertó a James cuando se desmayo al saber que su mujer estaba de parto. Cuando Dumbledore nos avisó que Harry estaba en peligro, me ofrecí a ser su guardiana. Ellos se negaron, no querían que yo me viese implicada en ello. Si Voldemort se enteraba de que yo era quien sabía donde vivían, correría un grave peligro y ellos eligieron a Peter. Pero yo no podía vivir sin mi hermano, hacía poco que mis padres habían muerto, él lo sabía, por ello me ofreció ir a vivir con ellos y así tener más seguridad para su hijo. La noche del ataque fue la noche antes de que yo me mudara a su casa. Cuando me dijeron hace dos años que Peter era Scabbers, me di cabezazos contra la pared. Soy la madrina de Ginny, me he pasado vacaciones enteras con ellos, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta?

Ya le había explicado mi adolescencia, y mi primera vez. No sabía en que estaba pensando él, en ese momento tenía una cara en tono impasible, por ello no pude descifrar ni un atisbo de ningún sentimiento. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero tenía que seguir relatando, no podía dejarlo a medias.

* * *

**Hey! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, el sábado pasado tuve una "convención" familiar. Nos juntamos todos los primos por la familia materna por parte de mi abuelo, bueno fue la mitad de los primos... Unas 64 personas... Tengo más primos que un conejo, y como comprenderéis no pude actualizar a tiempo. Os lo dejo por la mitad por que no quería tardar más en actualizar y por que soy malvada... Muajajajajaja... Ahora en serio, estoy mirando más la ortografía y la puntuación y estoy intentando explicar los agujeros negros de la historia. Y me ha ocupado toda esta semana hacer este capítulo de solo mil palabras. ¡Os quiero mucho chicas! Y lo repito, si hay alguna duda en los reviews me preguntáis lo que queráis y me decís lo que queráis saber, pero de buenas. **

**Mordisquitos,**

**I'm reading my life**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de J. y de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Tengo que darles las gracias a la magnífica personita aquí abajo nombrada. La respuesta a la duda de VikyHerondale se encuentra en este capítulo. Me he permitido cambiar la fecha de nacimiento de unos cuantos personajes para que encajase bien en la historia y, para que no haya más dudas en adelante, le he puesto nombre de pila al Sr. Evans, padre de Lily y Petunia.**

Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

...

**Capítulo 5**

_Ya le había explicado mi adolescencia, y mi primera vez. No sabía en que estaba pensando él, en ese momento tenía una cara en tono impasible, por ello no pude descifrar ni un atisbo de ningún sentimiento. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero tenía que seguir relatando, no podía dejarlo a medias._

_..._

**Capítulo 6. ****Vida pasada, cambiando nuestro vivir.** Parte II

Respiré profundamente, como ya lo había hecho varias veces anteriormente. Mis manos temblaban, me sudaban las palmas. Había llegado la hora de explicarle por qué fui a Forks, por qué le mentí de aquella forma tan vil. Me sentía como una adolescente hormonal, la cual iba a confesarle a su padre que estaba embarazada. Traté de relajarme, aunque no funcionó demasiado bien.

—Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con que estuviera tan cerca de Harry cuando este estaba con sus tíos, ya que ellos me podían descubrir. Por ello me encomendó una misión: Investigar a un clan de vampiros "vegetarianos" para que se unieran a la Orden antes de que Voldemort buscara sus servicios. Al principio, objeté un poco. Había tenido un confrontamiento nada agradable con los Vulturi, y no quería tener nada que ver con aquellos seres que casi mataron a mi mejor amigo, Remus. Investigué sobre aquella familia y encontré algo que me pareció magnífico para lo que necesitaba. Quería estar con mi sobrino, era lo único que me quedaba de mi hermano. Uno de los vampiros había ido a Hogwarts y lo más gracioso es que escribía diarios. Se ve que en aquella época se puso de moda escribir diarios, pero en uno de ellos se encontraba información no muy esclarecedora para una persona normal pero en cambio, para mí, era crucial. Edward Anthony Masen, nacido el veinte de junio de 1901, era hijo de Elizabeth Masen, nacida en 1883, que a su vez era la hermana mayor de Matthew Evans. Nacieron con quince años de diferencia, por ello tío y sobrino se relacionaban más como primos. Cuando Edward acabó Hogwarts, él y su familia se mudaron a Estados Unidos donde sufrieron una temible enfermedad, la gripe española. Al estar su familia desaparecida, Matthew quedó devastado y estuvo vagando durante diez años. En ese entonces conoció a la que sería la Sra. Evans. Estuvieron otros diez años intentando tener hijos y lo lograron: En 1957 nació Petunia Evans y, un año después, Lily Evans. Después de saber todo esto, necesitaba conocer la persona que me podría ayudar a estar con mi sobrino. Después de todo esto, acepté trasladarme e investigar sobre aquel clan de vampiros.

Ya lo había soltado, me sentía mucho mejor. Ahora, solo faltaba contarle cómo me enamoré de él y eso no sería para nada difícil.

—Dumbledore me dio una nueva identidad y no podía salirme de mi papel, no hasta estar totalmente segura de que no habría ningún peligro. Remus se quejó, no aprobaba que fuera sola y sin protección a la residencia de siete vampiros. Así que hizo las maletas y vino conmigo. Lo demás, creo que ya conoces la historia. Era una chica normal e insegura que se desvivía por sus libros, al menos eso es lo que pretendía. Hasta que te conocí, yo tenía que mantener mi fachada pero cada día resultaba más difícil. ¿Cómo mentirle a la persona que más amas? Te dije que aún era virgen porque creía que eso era lo que era más aceptable para mi "personaje", siento haberte engañado de esa forma. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte y a alejarte. Pero, por favor, no me alejes de mi sobrino Harry. Soy capaz de luchar con sangre y sudor para poder estar con él.

Ya está, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ahora, solo debía esperar a que él respondiera. Yo tenía treinta y cuatro años, mientras que él aún era joven. Como la canción de Alphaville "_Forever Young"._Seguramente se cansaría de mí, y lo toleraría, lo que no toleraría seria que me alejara de mi sobrino. Nunca lo permitiría.

—Bells, sabes que yo te amo. Seas como seas, una vez que un vampiro encuentra su media naranja, nunca la deja escapar. Tenemos nuestra pequeña familia, rara pero acogedora. Me ha molestado en demasía que no confiases en mí, no lo dudes, pero has tenido el valor en decírmelo a la cara y afrontar las consecuencias. Adoro el valor que has tenido en decírmelo. Además, sería un poco extraño que a tus treinta y cuatro años siguieses siendo virgen, ¿no crees?

—Pero tú...

—Yo fui criado en otra sociedad y en otra época. Tú, en cambio, creciste en el apogeo Hippie. La libertad del pueblo y la paz global. Haz el amor y no la guerra, y todo eso.

No supe cómo, pero todos mis miedos y nerviosismos se fueron volando. En un gran impulso, le di un abrazo, estrechándole fuertemente. _Me gustaría estar así toda mi vida._

Las horas pasaron y se hizo una noche profunda. Edward y yo no estábamos listos para dar ese paso, así que solo nos acurrucamos en la cama. Esa noche había sido muy cansada, no físicamente, sino psicológicamente.

El día que venía se presentaba muy completo. Edward y yo iríamos a Grimmauld Place y lo presentaría a la Orden. Nos reuniríamos allí con la familia Cullen y los Weasley, y volvería a ver a mi "familia adoptiva" como me gustaba llamarla. Me había hecho muy amiga de Molly y por ello fui la madrina de la primera chica Weasley en generaciones. Mañana sería un nuevo día, pero hoy tenía que disfrutar de lo que poseía. Con este pensamiento, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Chicas, este es el fin del capítulo hoy. Creo que empiezo una nueva etapa gracias a mi Beta... Quiero agradecerle un mogollón, pero no solo a ella, también a todas las personitas que me escriben reviews, por alegrarme el día. Quiero animaros a las lectoras silenciosas a que me dejéis un review, para mejorar se necesita saber en que se falla y, aunque tengo Beta, también me gustaría saber la opinión de quienes me leen. **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 6**

_Mañana sería un nuevo día, pero hoy tenía que disfrutar de lo que poseía. Con este pensamiento, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo._

...

**Capítulo 7**

Los brillantes rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana. Unos fríos y fuertes brazos me rodeaban y sentí un suave roce en mi frente. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y me apreté más a él. La cama estaba tan mullida y tan cómoda. Tenía decidido que despertaría todos los días de ésta forma a partir de hoy.

—Buenos días, querida —dijo Edward, con un tono dulce. Me acurruqué más si era posible y me hice la dormida—. Sé que estás despierta, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a casa de los Black.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para hacerme la remolona. Me encantaban estos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, pero debían terminar. Le miré fijamente, lo amaba. Lo amaría siempre. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y le di un beso. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, aliento mañanero. Me levanté corriendo, asustando por el camino a Edward. Me dirigí hacia el baño y me lavé los dientes a prisa. Mi Edward se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Cuando me quedé satisfecha, le di un beso de los que nunca se olvidarían. Al terminar el beso, Edward sonrió mientras nuestras frentes estaban chocando. Me dio un beso casto y se separó de mí, aunque me tendió la mano. Era algo raro, pero se había convertido en mi sombra y yo en la suya. No podía ir a ningún sitio sin él, con una excepción —el baño. Nos vestimos en un silencio armonioso y desayuné con el mismo.

—¿Alice ya está en Grimmauld Place? —Le pregunté a Edward mientras me ponía los zapatos.

—Llegaron ayer por la noche, después de que Harry se fuese a la cama —dijo—. Aún no se han despertado así que puedes hacer tú las presentaciones, no te preocupes.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar. Grimmauld Place se encontraba a pocas calles de distancia, nada que cansase demasiado. Un paseo a las siete de la mañana con la brisa fresca siempre viene bien. Amaba el frío, siempre me había gustado. Pero no el frío de nieve y lluvia, el frío que no cala en los huesos. Ese que huele a tierra mojada y a rocío. El frío que lleva el olor de los campos verdes, las llanuras de ese color tan vivo que hace que quieras correr por toda su extensión.

Llegamos a ese bloque semi destartalado con el número doce encima de la puerta. No hubo necesidad de llamar a la puerta, Alice se encontraba en la entrada de la casa moviendo el pie con impaciencia.

—Quiero conocer a mi sobrino —dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me arrastraba dentro—. Tú eres mi hermana y Edward también, así que por una simple regla de tres Harry es mi sobrino.

Alice era una persona de lo más divertida, aunque a veces era un poco irritante. Siempre quería estar encima de todo y eso me molestaba a sobre manera. Yo ya sabía cómo quería las cosas. Pero no, ella tenía que tener siempre la última puntilla. No debía dejar que eso me afectara, pero a veces me sobrecargaba tanto que estuve a punto de explotar.

Seguimos el pasillo hacia delante, recordaba esta casa como la palma de mi mano. Un momento, el paragüero de la pierna de troll estaba caído. Antes de que preguntase nada, Alice ya me había dado la respuesta:

—Tonks es algo torpe, siempre que pasa se tropieza en el mismo sitio.

Inmediatamente me alegré, sabía que Remus y ella tenían algo. Por fin Remus sería feliz. Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, había sido agrandada para poder abarcar a tantas personas como las que se encontraban aquí. Solamente se encontraban los Cullen y Molly.

— ¡Bella! Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo Molly—. ¿Por qué no has escrito?

—Sabes que estaba de misión y que Dumbledore no quería que mezclase al mundo mágico.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, le debía mi vida. Había tratado a Harry como si fuese su madre sin tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —Le pregunté.

Sabía que ella era muy inquieta. Le gustaba tenerlo todo en orden, así que no me resultaba extraño. Pero esta no era su casa, y aún así estaba cocinando para un regimiento.

—Sabes que no puedo estarme quieta —dijo, sonriéndome—. Además, Kreatcher no puede hacerlo todo solo y a mí me gusta hacer esto. No me cuesta nada. Pero chica, preséntame a este chico tan guapo que te coge de manera tan amorosa la mano.

—Molly, éste es Edward Cullen, mi novio —le dije, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Ése Edward? —Me preguntó—. ¿El Edward al que tenías que ir a investigar porque posiblemente fuera tío de Harry?

—En carne y hueso —dijo mi amado—. Encantado, señora Weasley.

—No me llames así que parece que soy una señora mayor —le dijo, sonriéndole—. Llámame sólo Molly.

Estuve ayudando a Molly durante una hora, esperando a que todos se despertasen para poder empezar la reunión. Hicimos un desayuno inmenso, así que nadie se quedaría con hambre. Saludé a Fred y a George y les di unos cuantos emparedados. No podía resistirme a sus "encantos", los había conocido de bebés y sabían como camelarme. En cuando Ginny bajó a desayunar, me abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que quería estrujarme. Le presenté a Edward y estuvimos hablando de cómo le iba en el colegio. Había tenido un novio y se estaba mandando cartas con él. Harry, en cambio, estaba con una chica llamada Cho. Después de la muerte de Diggory, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Por fin, Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaron a la cocina. Se sentaron los tres en el mismo lado de la mesa, contiguos unos con otros. No se dieron cuenta de mi existencia.

—Ron, ya veo cuánto quieres a la persona que te compró tu primera varita —le dije cruzando los brazos, fingiendo cierto enfado.

— ¡Bells! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo—. Pensé que estabas en una misión ultrahipersecretísima.

—Así es, pero he vuelto —Le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo—. ¿Quién crees que ha traído a Harry? Además, no he vuelto sola.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando se giraron a mirarme. Los Cullen, que hasta ese momento se encontraban en el salón, aparecieron por la puerta. Mi Edward se acercó lentamente a mí y me pasó un brazo por el hombro.

Era la hora de las presentaciones.

* * *

**!Hola chicas! Aquí estoy un capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy muy contenta de tener a esas personitas que me alegran el día y también de mi Beta. ¡Sois las mejores chicas! Dadme vuestra opinión por Reviews, me gusta saber como mejorar... **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**

* * *

**Voy a responder al review de Eleanor Rigby:**

**Chica, yo no he hecho nada malo. Pongo el Disclaimer donde tengo que ponerlo y no hago nada fuera de las normas. Si te molesta que cada persona de FanFiction haga su versión propia de la historia, no salgas de los libros. Cito: "_Oh, pero de lo que no tienes derecho, es de tomar los libros originales y deformarlos a tu reverendísimo antojo." _Si tengo, estoy en un lugar creado para ello. Si yo hiciese algo ilegal, otras muchas historias como Escrito en las estrellas, Las vueltas de la vida, Amarrados!... habrían sido borradas hace tiempo. Malgastas el tuyo con el reporte masivo. Cito: "_Tú podrás decirme que si no me gusta, no lea; pero yo te digo que, si no estás abierta a críticas, ni te tomes la molestia de publicar, porque comentarios negativos te vas a encontrar siempre, y más en un lugar como FF que nos da todo el derecho de decirte que tu historia es una falta de respeto a los escritores originales y también a tus mismos lectores al querer hacerlos tontos con tanto sinsentido." _Yo misma en cada capítulo pido opiniones sobre como mejorar, no sé de dónde has sacado que yo no quiera opiniones. Las quiero en su sitio, y ese sitio es el de los reviews. Si no me conoces, por favor no hables de mí como si fuésemos conocidas de nacimiento. **

**Os pido por favor chicas anónimas, que si tenéis alguna duda me dejéis algún lugar donde poder contactaros. Ahora sí, me despido.**

**¡Os quiero chicas!**

**I'm reading my life**


	8. Chapter 8

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 7  
**

_Todos estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando se giraron a mirarme. Los Cullen, que hasta ese momento se encontraban en el salón, aparecieron por la puerta. Mi Edward se acercó lentamente a mí y me pasó un brazo por el hombro._

_Era la hora de las presentaciones._

**Capítulo 8**

Todos miraban expectantes a los siete vampiros, no era para menos. Me había ido de misión y había vuelto con un novio vampiro y su familia.

—Chicos, esta es la familia Cullen, la nueva adquisición de la Orden —dije—. Aunque creo que es mejor que se presenten cada uno a sí mismo. ¿Podrías empezar tú, Edward?

—Claro, cariño —dijo mientras me sonreía—. Me llamo Edward Cullen, nací en 1901 y llevo siendo vampiro desde 1918. Soy el tío de Harry, aunque la historia es algo larga. Soy el novio de Bella y la amo mucho. —Después de decir esto, me dio un beso corto.

—Sigo yo —dijo Alice—. Me llamo Alice Cullen y mi marido es Jasper. —Señaló mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo.— También nací en 1901 pero fui convertida en 1920, y me considero como la mejor amiga de Bella, aunque somos casi hermanas.

—Como bien ha dicho Alice, soy su marido —dijo Jasper—. Nací en 1843 y fui convertido en 1863, estuve vagando por Estados Unidos hasta que conocí al amor de mi vida.

Se miraron fijamente, era un momento tan íntimo que no quisimos interrumpir. Seguimos con las presentaciones, dejándolos un poco de lado. Carlisle decidió seguir.

—Yo soy Carlisle, el cabeza de familia. Soy el vampiro más antiguo de nuestra familia, nací alrededor de 1640 y fui convertido a mis veintitrés años. Soy médico en el hospital de Forks. —Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando dijo eso.— Llevamos una dieta estrictamente de animales. Yo, por ejemplo, no he probado la sangre humana en toda mi existencia.

En eso estábamos todos de acuerdo, no había nadie con más autocontrol que Carlisle. Esme sonrió orgullosa.

—Yo soy su esposa —dijo Esme—. Me llamo Esme y nací en 1895, y Carlisle me convirtió en 1921. Me encanta la decoración y la arquitectura. Y amo a mis hijos más que a nada, igual que a Bella.

Cuando dijo esto, yo me encontraba con los ojos llorosos. La sentía como una madre. La mía había muerto hace más de dieciséis años, ni siquiera vio a su primer nieto. Deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, poder darle a Harry lo que yo había tenido en mi infancia, aunque ya era adolescencia.

Rosalie se adelantó para presentarse y luego le siguió Emmet. Como siempre, él tenía que hacer alguna broma. La tensión en el aire, causada por la estupefacción de conocer a vampiros "vegetarianos", se disipó rápidamente.

**...**

Ese día pasó rápido, ayudamos a Molly a limpiar la casa. Al día siguiente, vendrían los demás componentes de la Orden para hacer una reunión. Informaríamos a la familia Cullen de cómo estaba el mundo mágico. Aunque yo había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, me había mantenido informada por medio de Remus, quien viajaba a menudo. En Forks, creían que se iba de pesca, pero en verdad viajaba para asistir a las reuniones.

Por la noche, decidimos quedarnos en Grimmauld Place. Nuestra casa no se encontraba lejos pero preferimos no alejarnos. Cuando me estaba preparando para dormir, Ginny apareció por la puerta. Ella era una chica muy vivaz y la quería mucho, era mi sobrina de distinta sangre. Sabía de su enamoramiento con Harry, desde que lo vio en el andén nueve y tres cuartos el primer año de su hermano, Ron. La había echado mucho de menos, así que me levanté y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, tía Bell —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Yo también, Gin —le respondí—. ¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

—Aburrido. Mamá no me deja salir de aquí —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Cuando vinimos en escoba, vi unas tiendas en las que había ropa muggle que me encantaba. Pero mamá dice que este año los libros del colegio están más caros y que nos teníamos que abrochar el cinturón. Lo entiendo, pero lo quería para mi cumpleaños y me han regalado un libro de hechizos defensores avanzados.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Dije sonriéndole—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa tienda que tanto te gusta y hacemos unas cuantas compras?

—No hace falta... si pronto iremos a Hogwarts y la ropa del año pasado me queda bien.

En ese instante, entró Alice a la habitación. Seguramente había oído o visto lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bella tiene razón, mañana iremos a esa tienda y te compraremos un guardarropa entero —dijo Alice emocionada—. Además, no querrás conquistar a Harry con ropa infantil, ¿no?

— ¿Có-cómo sabes tú eso? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Te vi mientras le contabas a Hermione que seguías coladita por él.

Ginny se puso roja y se tapó la cara con un cojín mientras repetía una y otra vez _"Qué vergüenza". _Decidido, mañana iríamos de compras.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Sé que es un capítulo algo corto, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir más y no iba a atrasarme con la actualización, ya os he hecho esperar demasiadas veces y no me lo perdonaría. Esta semana tengo un puente algo largo, así que actualizaré el miércoles y otra vez el sábado, además, adelantaré un poco para no tener más problemas de tiempo. Se podría decir que es como un regalo para vosotras chicas. Vosotras me hacéis seguir amando la escritura y sólo puedo daros las gracias por seguir ahí. Gracias también a mi beta, que me sube la moral día tras día.**


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 8  
**

_Ginny se puso roja y se tapó la cara con un cojín mientras repetía una y otra vez "Qué vergüenza". Decidido, mañana iríamos de compras._

**Capítulo 9**

Ese día terminó tal y como había terminado el anterior, en los brazos de Edward. Sabía que estar a su lado me calmaba. En estos tiempos en los que todo había ido de maravilla, algo en mi cabeza ronroneaba. Era imposible que todo fuera tan perfecto. Deseé poder sacar de mi cabeza esa premonición pero nada funcionó. Me apegué con más fuerzas a Edward, su olor me calmaba. Edward me besó el tope de la cabeza y me acarició la espalda. No hablamos, no hacía falta. Empezó a tararear la canción a piano que compuso inspirada en mí. No tardé en dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los adultos nos reunimos en la cocina. Los chicos habían protestado pero aún no tenían la edad suficiente para poder pertenecer a la Orden. Todo fue con normalidad, se notificó sobre la nueva información que nos llegó sobre los actos de los mortífagos y Voldemort. Los bellos se ponían de punta solo de oír hablar de ello. Las cosas cada día iban peor. Nada garantizaba la seguridad en Hogwarts y se necesitaba el mayor número de aliados para mantener la protección de todos los alumnos inocentes. Se decidió que los Cullen irían a Hogwarts en calidad de protectores, pero se necesitaban tapaderas para ello. Carlisle se encargaría de la enfermería junto a Poppy (Madame Pomfrey), Esme ayudaría a Charity Burbage en la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, Alice, junto con Trelawney, impartiría clases de Adivinación, Jasper serviría de apoyo pedagógico en Historia de la Magia. Pensamos que esto sería efectivo para, aparte de proteger, ayudar a los alumnos a avanzar en las asignaturas con más facilidad. Este año, la junta directiva de Hogwarts había decidido que, para acercar a los alumnos al mundo muggle, quién quisiera se podría apuntar a un equipo de un deporte muggle. El elegido fue baloncesto, cuyo entrenador sería Emmett. También se haría un equipo de animadoras mixto; Rosalie, quien no se mostraba muy entusiasmada con la idea, aceptó a regañadientes.

—Este año, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido enviar su propio profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras —nos informó Dumbledore—. No sabemos aún quién será el encargado, pero las noticias no son muy alagadoras.

—El Ministerio de Magia no debería de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Hogwarts —susurró enfadado Sirius.

Todos nos quedamos afligidos. Sabíamos lo que quería hacer el Ministerio, lavar el cerebro a los alumnos para que no creyesen que Voldemort había resucitado. Nunca en nuestra vida nos sentimos tan impotentes, debíamos hacer algo. Los alumnos no sabrían cómo defenderse.

— ¡He tenido una idea! —Remus saltó—. ¿Os acordáis de las clases de Duelo que se impartieron en segundo cuando hubo el problema de la Cámara? —Todos asentimos intrigados—. Podríamos volver a ponerlas en el currículo como optativa a partir del tercer curso.

—Buena idea, Remus —dijo Dumbledore—. Aunque necesitaríamos a alguien que supiese sobre autodefensa.

— ¿Qué tal Bella? —Propuso Sirius—. Ella sería perfecta para el puesto, así también podemos poner a Edward como su ayudante. No sabíamos dónde poner a Edward porque no se alejaría de Bella, así tanto Edward como Bella estarían juntos y tanto Hogwarts como los alumnos estarían más seguros.

— ¿No creéis que sería pasarse? —Pregunté, no me gustaba la idea de impartir clase en Hogwarts. Quería estar un tiempo a solas con Edward, ¿no lo entendían?—. Los alumnos han estado bien enseñados de años anteriores, no podemos sumar una asignatura nueva. Ahogaríamos a los alumnos. Si hay problemas durante el curso, pensaré hacerlo como clases extracurriculares y es mi última palabra.

No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Ya bastante me había inmiscuido en la vida de Harry como para que ahora me viese cada día como su profesora. Deseaba ser su tía, nada más que eso.

La reunión terminó poco después de ello. Todo quedaría como lo habíamos planeado, ni un cambio más.

**...**

Después de comer, Ginny, Alice y yo nos encaminamos a esa tienda que tanto le había gustado a mi ahijada. Era una tienda con la decoración sobria, no era muy recargada así que me gustaba. Alice se volvió loca, se movía de arriba a bajo de la mano con Ginny. Estuve a punto de gritarle un par de veces, pero logré calmarme. Necesitaba un descanso, por ello me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sección de zapatería.

— ¿Qué sucede, tía Bell? —Me preguntó Gin sentándose a mi lado.

—Nada, únicamente estoy cansada —le respondí sonriendo para tranquilizarla—. No he dormido bien esta noche y la reunión me ha dejado agotada psicológicamente.

—Deberías descansar mejor —dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro—. Piensa que ahora tienes un sobrino que necesita que estés allí para él.

—Hablando de Harry —dije mirando cómo se sonrojaba—, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y él?

—Ni siquiera se ha fijado que existo —respondió triste.

—No seas tonta, los chicos Potter suelen ser un poco lelos a la hora de las chicas —dije para poder alentarla.

Después de aquella mini-charla, terminamos con nuestra tarde de compras y nos dirigimos de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Necesitaba estar tranquila con mi Edward, abrazarlo y sentir que estaba junto a mí.

* * *

**¡Estoy aquí! Vale, prometí subir el miércoles y hoy es jueves (un día tarde), y tengo mi excusa... Estuve con mi abuela en el campo por que tengo que hacer un trabajo en honor a mis mayores. Es divertido conocer más cosas sobre ellos. Bueno... Me desvío del tema, estoy super contenta por que cada día somos más en esta locura de mundo de "_Cange the live_".¡Os quiero chicas! **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 9**

_Después de aquella mini-charla, terminamos con nuestra tarde de compras y nos dirigimos de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Necesitaba estar tranquila con mi Edward, abrazarlo y sentir que estaba junto a mí._

**Capítulo 10**

El tiempo en Grimmauld Place pasó rápido, pero aun así, la sensación de malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago perduraba. Los días me parecían monótonos, incluso cuando alguno de los gemelos Weasley hacía de las suyas. Deseaba con fervor que no fuese una premonición de mal agüero y que fuesen solo nervios tontos por mi preocupación de ser una mala tía.

Las cosas con Edward iban de maravilla, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Él era una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y no dejaría que nada ni nadie me lo arrebatase de las manos.

Era 31 de Agosto, cumpleaños de Harry. Le teníamos preparada una fiesta sorpresa, por ello la hicimos en la casita a la que nos habíamos mudado. Estábamos durmiendo en la casa de los Black, así que Harry no pisaba la casa a ninguna hora del día. Lo planeado era que Harry fuese a recoger algunas fotos de sus padres cuando pequeños para enseñárselas a Hermione y Ron. Poco a poco, antes de pedirle las fotos, los restantes fuimos abandonando la casa con alguna excusa u otra. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi sobrino, se merecía esto y más. Nunca permitiría que nada le pasase, a lo mejor tenía pensamientos demasiado sobre protectores pero era mi sobrino y, como consecuencia, mi responsabilidad.

Cada uno había comprado o hecho a mano algún regalo para Harry. Cuando se enteró por medio de Ron cómo habían sido sus cumpleaños anteriores, en lo que a regalos se refiere, Ginny me arrastró literalmente a una tienda junto con Hermione para comprarle —según ella— "el mejor regalo de todos". Y, aunque quería entregárselo de modo anónimo, sabíamos que él lo amaría. No lo encontramos en una tienda, cuando estuvimos más de dos horas sin encontrar el regalo perfecto nos dimos por vencidas. Nos dirigimos desanimadas hacia mi casa para preparar algunas cosas de la fiesta y mandé a Ginny al desván para coger algunas sillas. Minutos después, vino corriendo con una caja de madera en vez de las sillas.

—Ginny, te recuerdo que te había mandado a por sillas —le dije riéndome.

—He encontrado esta caja en el desván mientras buscaba las sillas —explicó dejándola en la mesa—. Le di una patada sin querer a la estantería del fondo y se cayó a mi lado. Tiene tallada en la tapa el nombre de Harry.

Me quedé pensativa un momento y algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

— ¡Las fotos de cuando Harry era un bebé! —Salté mientras abría la caja—. Lily tenía una extraña afición por las cámaras de fotos muggles y se pasaba todo el día cambiando y poniendo carretes mientras hacía fotos de cada cosa que hacía Harry.

— ¿Y si le hacemos un álbum con todas las fotos? —Dijo Hermione—. En algunas sales tú, Bella. Podemos poner algún comentario bajo las fotos.

Así, fuimos a comprar un álbum en una papelería pequeña de al lado de casa, lo rellenamos y le envolvimos con papel de regalo. Después de terminar, le hicimos una tarta de melaza en forma de mini saeta de fuego. Más tarde, Hermione volvió a la casa de Grimmauld Place. Todos estábamos nerviosos, no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría Harry.

Hermione y Ron venían corriendo a casa por un atajo que les había enseñado al día anterior. Así que cuando ellos llegaron supimos que Harry estaría por llegar. Oímos el click que hacía la puerta al abrirse con la llave y todos esperamos al acecho. Cuando lo vimos aparecer por la puerta, gritamos el famoso "_sorpresa_".

Harry se quedó estupefacto y fue pasando de abrazo en abrazo por todos los que estaban en la sala. Cuando llegó a mis brazos, le abracé bien fuerte.

—Felicidades, cariño —le susurré.

La fiesta pasó tranquila y sin contratiempos. Los regalos fueron la parte más divertida de toda la fiesta. Los gemelos Weasley le regalaron un paquete extra grande se surtidos Weasley, y decidieron probarlos en el patio. Los demás regalos fueron más normales, excepto las rarezas de Sirius. Junto con Ginny y Hermione, decidimos esperar a que la fiesta terminase. Además, habíamos echado a suertes para saber quién se lo entregaría y le tocó a Ginny. Sería un espectáculo digno de observar. La fiesta no terminó mucho después de que se entregaran todos los regalos, así que muchos volvieron al cuartel. Hermione, Ginny y yo nos dirigimos a mi sobrino.

—Harry, cariño —le llamé—, ven al estudio que te queremos dar nuestro regalo.

Harry me miró con un deje de pregunta en sus ojos. Yo solo le insté a que nos acompañara, quería ver ya la reacción a su regalo.

* * *

**¡Hola Chicas! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo esta semana. Es más un capítulo de transición, el que viene es el que empieza con la trama :) Pero no adelanto más. Espero que os haya gustado, si hay algo que no entendéis bien o alguna pregunta, no dudéis en dejarme un review. ¡Os quiero chicas!**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 10  
**

_Harry me miró con un deje de pregunta en sus ojos. Yo solo le insté a que nos acompañara, quería ver ya la reacción a su regalo._

**Capítulo 11**

Nos dirigimos al estudio. Ginny había inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo, Hermione sonreía y Harry seguía con una actitud titubeante. Yo solamente deseaba que le gustase. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, era algo maniática con los ruidos molestos y el de un portazo me molestaba mucho. Ginny se acercó a Harry con el regalo.

—No sabíamos qué regalarte —empezó a explicar ella—. Mientras preparábamos la fiesta encontramos esto y decidimos que deberías tenerlo.

Harry empezó a desenvolverlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio la tapa del álbum, era una foto de él junto a James y Lily. Yo hice esa foto y era mi favorita.

— ¿Recuerdas el álbum que te dio Hagrid? —le pregunté, ya sabía la respuesta puesto que lo tenía en la mesilla de noche. Él asintió—. Estas son del mismo tiempo, Hagrid solo tenía unas copias de las verdaderas y hemos hecho un álbum con todas. Algunas tienen acotaciones de lo que pasó ese día.

—Esperamos que te guste —dijo Hermione.

Harry estaba sin habla, miraba fijamente al regalo como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. De pronto, se abalanzó sobre Ginny murmurando su agradecimiento, después abrazó a Hermione y por último a mí. Me daba cuenta de que Harry nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos con tanto afecto delante de algún "extraño", a Hermione la veía como una hermana, por ello se abría más, Harry y yo habíamos creado un lazo afectivo en muy poco tiempo pero no sabía nada de su relación con Ginny. Seguramente, Harry veía a Ginny como una hermana pequeña, ya que era la hermana de Ron.

El día siguiente apareció como por arte de magia. Ya era 1 de septiembre, nos levantamos pronto para tenerlo todo en hora. La noche anterior ayudé a Harry a preparar el baúl, habíamos comprado los libros una semana antes. Decidimos que Edward y yo iríamos a ver a la familia Cullen una vez hubieran comenzado las visitas a Hogsmeade. Mientras tanto, nos comunicaríamos por carta. Hice prometer a Harry que si pasaba algo me avisase de inmediato, pero como lo conocía hablé con Hermione para que mantuviera un ojo encima suyo. Todo estaba preparado, dentro de poco el tren se iría con todos dentro.

Acompañamos a Harry, los Weasley, Hermione y los Cullen a King's Cross. Se me hacía difícil separarme de él ahora que lo tenía. Nos despedimos y vimos como el tren se iba. Hoy comenzaba una nueva vida con Edward.

Dos semanas después, Edward y yo convivíamos en una maravillosa monotonía. Nos levantábamos temprano por simple gusto, me encantaba el olor de la mañana. A veces me preparaba el desayuno con una deliciosa parsimonia, muchas otras veces me levantaba con el desayuno ya preparado. Decidí recuperar mi antiguo trabajo como editora jefe en la sección de actualidad de "El Profeta", me tomé un año sabático y por eso no había perdido mi puesto. Mayormente trabajaba en casa, pero tenía que estar presente en las reuniones del personal.

Me enteré de que Dolores Umbridge era la nueva profesora de DCAO. Había compartido demasiadas horas de mi tiempo con esa sabandija como para saber que algo se tramaba. Cuando era una simple reportera de actualidad tuve que cubrir muchas reuniones del Ministerio. Ella, al ser la portavoz del actual gobierno, me concedió muchas entrevistas. Y, hoy en día, el ministerio se inmiscuía en la parcialidad de "El Profeta", pero ahí estaba yo para impedirlo.

Mandé a los reporteros que estaban a mi cargo a cubrir todas las noticias de posibles ataques de mortífagos, estaban ahí cuando los encargados de mantener el secreto mágico tenían que borrarle la memoria a algún muggle. Echaban fotos y entrevistaban a los trabajadores al cargo, si había movimiento de aurores se las arreglaban para seguirles y descubrir qué pasaba. Conseguimos noticias de primera plana, muertes de muggles que desplegaban una sarta de aurores inexplicablemente. No pusimos nada sobre Voldemort, no queríamos que el Ministerio adentrase más sus narices en nuestras ediciones. Nuestro trabajo era informar, así que no hacíamos nada ilegal.

Una mañana a primera hora recibí una carta de la lechuza de Hermione. Era urgente, sino hubiera esperado a verme en Hogsmeade para informarme.

"_Bella:_

_Cosas terribles están parando en Hogwarts, Harry no me dejaba informarte, pero él es el más afectado. Dolores Umbridge se niega a darnos clases prácticas. No estamos aprendiendo a defendernos, lo único que hace es adoctrinarnos y lavarnos el cerebro._

_Harry lo está pasado realmente mal. Umbridge lo castigó por decir que Voldemort había vuelto. Es inhumano, le hace escribir "No debo decir mentiras" con una pluma especial que hace que se te grabe lo que estás escribiendo en la piel de la mano. Él no quería preocuparte pero mereces saberlo._

_He leído la sección de actualidad en "El Profeta". Está mejorando mucho. ¡Felicidades!_

_Por favor, haz algo con respecto a Harry, te necesita._

_Saludos,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Me salía humo por las orejas de lo cabreada que estaba. Entré en en comedor corriendo y cogí un par de cosas necesarias. Edward me miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —me dijo mientras me abrazaba y sostenía mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Yo solamente le tendí la carta, estaba demasiado cabreada como para hablarle sin que se notara el rencor en mi voz. Estaba decidido, me iba a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Nuevo capítulo subido :) Esta semana ha habido un problemilla con el ordenador. Sí, se me ha roto. Pero, gracias a que mi madre me obligó a ir a un insufrible curso de informática, le he logrado solucionar a tiempo para subir el capítulo. Cada día somos más, y eso me alegra de sobremanera. He abierto una cuenta de Twitter [(arroba)ReadTheLife] para informaros de posibles noticias como la del ordenador roto y así no dejaros tiradas si hay un problema gordo que no me deje subir un capítulo algún sábado. No debería haber más problemas, pero por si acaso no me arriesgo. Gracias a las chicas que me leen y me dejan review, me hacéis muy feliz, y gracias también a mi Beta que me soporta. Os pido que me digáis que os ha parecido el capítulo, ya hemos empezado con la trama. **

**Mordisquitos,**

**I'm reading my life**


	12. Chapter 12

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 11  
**

_Yo solamente le tendí la carta, estaba demasiado cabreada como para hablarle sin que se notara el rencor en mi voz. Estaba decidido, me iba a Hogwarts._

**Capítulo 12**

Arrasé con todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino. Mi pelo se tornó de un color rojo con mechas naranjas amarillentas, simulando fuego. Edward intentaba parar mi marcha destructiva pero él era tan dulce que nunca me haría nada que pudiese hacerme algún daño, así que fallaba en el intento. Veía rojo y no me preocupaba por nada material, podría haberme dañado en ese instante y ni siquiera notarlo.

Algo chocó contra el suelo. Entonces, Edward me sujetó fuertemente en un abrazo férreo y pétreo. Hasta ese instante, no me había percatado de que estaba llorando. Había entrado en un cuadro de ansiedad. Intenté deshacerme de su abrazo protector, pataleé hasta darme por vencida. En ese momento, lloré y me desahogué. Tenía que pensar en frío, no debía tomar elecciones en este estado. Lo había aprendido años atrás por las malas y no iba a cometer nunca más ese error.

Poco a poco recuperé la calma, dándome cuenta de que Edward me tarareaba mi nana. Mi respiración tenía un deje jadeante, pero ya podía pensar con claridad. Por ello, me di cuenta de que entrar a Hogwarts como alma que lleva el diablo y pidiendo la cabeza de Dolores Umbridge no era una gran idea. Iría a Hogwarts, sí, pero con calma y serenidad. Aunque lleves toda la razón del mundo, si hablas con malos modos, la pierdes.

Pensé en qué hacer para ir al colegio. Si me esperaba al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada sería demasiado tarde, al igual que si esperaba a la visita a Hogsmeade. No podía estar de brazos cruzados durante tanto tiempo, así que decidí en pedir "tutoría". Iría a pedirle explicaciones, los castigos físicos estaban sumamente prohibidos. No había nada que asustase más a un profesor que las reuniones con los padres por haber hecho algo que ponía en peligro la integridad física y moral de un alumno. Era un asunto de seguridad para y por el alumnado, si la junta de padres se enteraba a Umbridge se le caería el pelo. Esperaba que tuviese un buen seguro de accidentes, no me hacía responsable de mis actos. Reflexioné sobre las formas de desacreditar a Dolores, algo que le hiciese daño de verdad.

Me había quedado totalmente callada. Edward no hablaba, solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba de una forma suave. Nos había sentado en el sofá, yo encima suyo. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y él me acunaba como a un bebé. Su aroma era relajante. No podía relajarme, no ahora que mi familia estaba siendo dañada, eso sería un sacrilegio.

Decidí contarle mi plan a Edward. Tendría lugar al día siguiente.

—Hablaré con Carlisle para que esté avisado —me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente—. Además, deberá examinar la mano de Harry. Me gustaría estar contigo en la tutoría con Dolores, es también mi sobrino y es mi deber protegerle. Protegeros a ambos.

—Me tranquiliza saber que estarás allí, amor —le respondí sonriendo—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo te comunicarás con Carlisle si ningún aparato electrónico funciona en las propiedades de Hogwarts?

—Le pedí a Dumbledore un medio de comunicación rápido en caso de alguna emergencia como esta —me explicó mientras me enseñaba un aparatito—. Es ingenioso porque parece un beeper* pero puedes enviar el mensaje tan largo como quieras.

— ¿Puedes avisar también a Dumbledore? —le pregunté—. O al menos que Carlisle sea el intermediario.

—Tranquila, pequeña. —Me sonrió—. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Nos preparamos para viajar. Llevaría un bolso cruzado con solo un par de cosas necesarias. El viaje fue corto, nos aparecimos en el camino que conduce de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts y lo que quedaba de distancia la atravesamos a pie. Era relajante sentir la brisa fresca de las montañas del norte, el aliento refrescante del lago negro hacía que la tierra desprendiera un olor húmedo. Me encantaba, simplemente me enamoraba este paisaje sensorial.

Entramos en el castillo y nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina de Umbridge. Llamamos a la puerta y esperamos a la respuesta. Cuando oímos el tan acostumbrado "adelante", abrimos la puerta. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Dolores Jane Umbridge.

* * *

***Beeper: En España le decimos busca o mensáfono, es el aparato que usan los médicos para comunicarse en las urgencias. Se pusieron de moda en los 90s, así que he querido hacer una referencia. Mi beta y yo tuvimos un problema de comprensión porque cada una lo llama de una manera distinta, así que pongo esto para evitar confusiones. **

**¡Otro capítulo! Nos vamos acercando a la temida Dolores. ¡Cada día somos más! Cuarenta reviews en once capítulos, ¡os quiero chicas! Este capítulo lo hice cuando una profesora faltó a clase y tengo ya la continuación medio escrita, así que si todo va bien para el jueves la subiré. Pondré por el twitter nueva información sobre como va yendo la historia y si surge algún inconveniente. Recordad (arroba)ReadTheLife**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm Reading my life **


	13. Chapter 13

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 12  
**

_Cuando oímos el tan acostumbrado "adelante", abrimos la puerta. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Dolores Umbridge._

**Capítulo 13**

—Dolores, soy la tutora legal de Harry Potter —saludé mordaz mientras me acercaba a su mesa del despacho.

Éste, que usualmente tendría un color negro, ahora poseía un color rosado oscuro. En las paredes podía ver unos cuantos platos donde se encontraban distintos tipos de gato maullando y moviéndose. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, no me gustaba para nada el color rosa y los gatos me daban grima.

—Pase y siéntese —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Quién es su acompañante? No dejo pasar a las tutorías a nadie más que los padres o tutores legales.

—Soy Edward Cullen —respondió él, presentándose—.Tío y tutor de Harry. Así que si no hay ningún problema, me uno a la reunión.

—Ninguno. —Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba lo que parecía un informe—. Seguramente desea preguntar sobre el seguimiento académico de su tutelado. Déjeme decirle que está siendo deficiente, no respeta los turnos y desvaría en medio de la clase sobre cuentos totalmente absurdos. Y por ello...

—Y por ello ha decidido romper la quinta norma esencial del código ético de los profesores y no sólo esa, sino que además ha roto la ley orgánica número cinco del Ministerio de Magia sobre castigos físicos en las escuelas. A parte de que es una vejación demasiado denigrante para un alumno de quince años —le espeté con tal fuerza que pensé que se me saldría el corazón por la boca—. Déjeme decirle una cosa, Dolores. Tengo las pruebas suficientes de que ha cometido un delito que no solo la dejaría sin trabajo, además puede ser llevada a juicio y como consecuencia perder toda credulidad en los medios y en los demás puestos de trabajo a los que podría optar.

—No puede hacer tal cosa —respondió levantándose de su asiento—. No tienes pruebas ni los medios suficientes para ellos.

Me reí mientras sacaba mi acreditación como editora jefe en la sección de actualidad. Ella abrió los ojos con mesura, juro que pude ver un brillo de miedo en ellos.

—En estos momentos, Carlisle está revisando la mano de Harry —dijo Edward con tono calmado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?—. Rece por que el doctor pueda eliminar la cicatriz de su mano, porque sino toda esa información saldrá a la luz en la primera plana de El Profeta.

— ¡Se lo merecía por decir mentiras!

Ahí nos dimos cuentas de que Dolores estaba fuera de quicio. Esto no era bueno, ni para ella ni para nosotros.

—Por favor, profesora, mantenga la calma —dije mientras me levantaba yo también—. No desearía acrecentar la lista, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Edward me tomó del hombro y con una mirada supe lo que quería decir, yo asentí.

—Si es tan amable de acompañarnos a la enfermería para ver a Harry —le dijo Edward—. Querría saber cómo tiene la mano antes de tomar medidas.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. Dolores había vuelto a su posición altanera mientras cruzábamos los pasillos. Recordaba esa postura, era la misma que cuando hacía las comparecencias en el Ministerio. Pero esa altanería no debía durar demasiado, la seguridad de los alumnos dependía de que ella enseñase este año algo de Defensa.

Llegamos a la enfermería en un santiamén, no me acordaba de la sensación de estar como en casa. Sí, había formado una nueva familia con Edward, pero no era exactamente lo mismo. Extrañaba esas tardes a la orilla del lago hablando y riendo con Lily y los moderadores. Debía mirar hacia delante, no podía quedarme en el pasado. Tenía a un sobrino al que proteger y un novio al que amar. Entramos a la enfermería y vimos a Harry sentado en una de las camillas junto a Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo tiene la mano, Carlisle? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a Harry y le revolvía el pelo.

—Por lo que puedo ver, no ha calado más en la piel —me respondió sonriendo—. Con una poción regeneradora de piel de Madame Pomfrey esa cicatriz desaparecerá.

Dicho esto, Dolores se fue prometí a mi misma que aquello no quedaría así. Había sido demasiado ecuánime para mi gusto, pero era lo que debía hacer para poder proteger a los míos. Ella era profesora y por ello estaba protegida por todos los demás profesores, así que tomaría mi venganza cuando no estuviese dentro de Hogwarts. Tal vez si hacía alguna comparecencia más cargaría con todas mis fuerzas. Edward y yo nos quedamos al lado de Harry.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido? —inquirió mirándome a los ojos—. Podría habérmelas apañado solo.

—Lo sé, cariño —le dije sonriendo tiernamente—. Pero ten en cuenta que si yo no hubiese venido, Dolores seguiría usando ese castigo. No solo contigo, sino también con otros alumnos.

Sabía que eso lo ablandaría y me daría la razón. Era tan desinteresado, solo pensaba en los demás, en erradicar las injusticias que había en este mundo. Él quería sufrirlo todo para que nadie más tuviera que vivir esas experiencias.

...

Después de aquello, hablamos con Dumbledore para que mantuviera un ojo encima de Dolores Umbridge. Había estado pensando en la propuesta que me hizo antes de que empezara el curso escolar. Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, pero, ¿por qué no hacer clases extracurriculares? Tendría que pensar más sobre el tema, aún no estaba segura. Además, tendría que comentárselo a Edward. Él se había alejado de su familia por estar conmigo, ¿cómo se tomaría ahora que yo quisiera venir aquí? Sé que sería comprensivo, siempre lo sería. Pero no por ello mi miedo se reducía. Sabía que algún día se hartaría de mí, tarde o temprano.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Esta semana he estado algo enferma y tuve que hacer el capítulo deprisa y corriendo ayer por la tarde. Tenía mucho avanzado, pero como que estando enferma se me embota el cerebro. Creo que contraje nargle****s. Aparte de eso, esta semana he faltado a clase dos días por estar mala, así que los exámenes me los han aplazado a la semana que viene y estoy volviendo a estudiar todo. Como siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm Reading My Life**


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 13**

Él se había alejado de su familia por estar conmigo, ¿cómo se tomaría ahora que yo quisiera venir aquí? Sé que sería comprensivo, siempre lo sería. Pero no por ello mi miedo se reducía. Sabía que algún día se hartaría de mí, tarde o temprano.

**Capítulo 14**

Los días pasaban rápido y yo seguía con la idea de hablar con Dumbledore rondando intensamente por mi cabeza. Habíamos regresado a nuestra rutina diaria, Edward era siempre el perfecto caballero. Lo amaba.

No sabía cómo vengarme de Umbridge. Echaba humo por las orejas cada vez que me paraba a pensar en ello. Dudaba seriamente en que ella parase su lucha contra mi sobrino, y si esto perduraba, yo no dudaría en prenderle fuego a su pelo. Cuando eso se me vino a la cabeza, no tardé ni un segundo en apuntarla en la lista de supuestas venganzas.

Estábamos a finales de octubre, lo que significaba que quedaba menos de una semana para la visita a Hogsmeade. Tenía ganas de ir y reunirme con la familia Cullen al completo. Me apetecía ver a mi mejor amiga, Alice, y, aunque pareciese extraño, extrañaba a mi hermano adoptivo Emmett. Anhelaba los consejos ecuánimes de Carlisle y el amor de madre de Esme. Incluso mi cuerpo pedía un enfrentamiento con Rose o el mero hecho de sentarme en tranquilidad con Jasper cerca. Necesitaba a la que había sido mi familia durante casi dos años. No había deparado en lo que me faltaría cuando los despedí en el Andén o cuando les dije adiós después del encontronazo con Umbridge. Ciertamente, les hacía gran falta.

Mientras desayunábamos pacíficamente en la cocina, un chirrido proveniente de la ventana nos alertó de que una lechuza mensajera había llegado. Era de Harry. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en que algo muy grave o de suma importancia debía de estar pasando. Llamé a Edward para que la leyese junto a mí. Cuando la abrí, quedé completamente anonadada. Sonreí abiertamente, tenía la excusa perfecta para mis clases extra curriculares.

_Tía Bella:_

_Sé que queda muy formal pero no sabía cómo comenzar esta carta. Hemos quedado en el bar Cabeza de Puerco para hacer una reunión sobre cómo manejar el tema de como Umbridge nos hace desaprender. He pensado en la mejor manera de solucionar este problema. ¿Te importaría mucho darnos clases de DCAO a un pequeño grupo? Sería a escondidas, por supuesto, pero tendrías que comentarlo con Edward. Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda. ¿Aceptas? Si es así solo tienes que estar en Cabeza de Puerco cuando nosotros lleguemos a Hogsmeade._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry._

Esta carta, con tan solo unas cuantas frases, me había alegrado el día. Edward me miraba con ternura, no necesitaba saber lo que pensaba para descubrir lo que sentía. Con un leve asentimiento por parte suya, accionó un resorte en mi que hizo que lo abrazara de tal manera que si hubiese sido humano lo dolerían las costillas. Sabía que no tendría porqué pedirle permiso para hacer lo que quisiese, pero lo que me hacía tan feliz era que él me acompañara en mis pesquisas.

El día de la reunión se fue acercando y a cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más ansiosa. Volvería al lugar que había considerado mi hogar durante años. Edward y yo habíamos alquilado una casita en Hogsmeade para poder vivir allí el tiempo que estuviera en esta misión súper secreta. Le había respondido a Harry diciéndole que nos veríamos a las doce del mediodía y preguntándole si tenían algún lugar en el cual poder practicar. Aún no habían encontrado ninguno, así que deseaba fervientemente que hubiera algún sitio apropiado para todos. En verdad, no sabía cuantas personas se apuntaron pero me daba igual.

Pensé en hablar con Dumbledore sobre las clases, por lo que informé también a Harry de ello. Él se lo preguntó a Hermione y Ron. Eran inseparables, todo lo hacían a la par. Estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, así que serían ellos quienes informarían a Dumbledore y me relatarían lo sucedido.

Llegó el momento de la reunión. Como nunca me gustaba llegar tarde, estuve allí diez minutos antes con Edward. Me tomé un whisky de fuego para calmar mi ansiedad. Me encantaba dar clases, era mi vocación desde pequeña y ahora podría ponerlo en práctica. Estaba nerviosa, no podía dudarlo. Empezaron a llegar todos los que querían apuntarse. Los últimos fueron Hermione y Harry. El segundo, al verme, me dio un gran abrazo. Todos nos sentamos y Hermione empezó a hablar.

—Como bien sabéis, estamos aquí porque tenemos que aprender a defendernos contra las artes oscuras. Sí, lo deberíamos estar aprendiendo en el colegio —dijo agachando la cabeza—. Pero por una razón que desconocemos, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido vendarnos los ojos y hacernos vulnerables. ¿Vamos a dejar que esto siga sucediendo? —Una ola de negación inundó el espacio—. Os quiero presentar a la tía de Harry. —Me señaló y me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera de pie—. Ella y su novio Edward nos enseñaran el Arte de la Defensa hasta que se termine el curso. Quien quiera apuntarse, que se anote en la lista que tengo aquí. ¿Alguna duda?

Preguntas y respuestas acecharon a Hermione durante la siguiente hora. Pero, al final, casi todo el mundo se apuntó. Todos lo que habían ido a la reunión hicieron un juramento de no revelar nada de lo que se había hablado aquí, así que nos sentimos seguros de que nadie más que nosotros sabrían de esto.

Dumbledore dio su visto bueno al plan después de que tuviéramos la lista de los que se habían apuntado, aunque nos dijo que el lugar tendríamos que encontrarlo nosotros.

Dejé la misión encargada a mi sobrino y sus amigos. Yo no podría merodear por Hogwarts tan tranquila sin levantar sospechas. Lo teníamos todo planeado. Solo faltaba cruzar los dedos y esperar que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Siento no haber actualizado ayer. Creí que había subido el capítulo, pero mi ordenador esta en su mundo de yupi y hace lo que se le viene en gana. Bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**


	15. Chapter 15

¿Qué pasaría si Bella no es lo que aparenta? ¿Charlie es Remus Lupin? ¿Quién es en realidad la Sra. Figg? Ubicado en Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix y Luna Nueva.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la creación de JK Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

...

**Capítulo 14**

_Lo teníamos todo planeado. Solo faltaba cruzar los dedos y esperar que todo saliera bien._

**Capítulo 15**

Las primeras luces del alba se elevaban por las laderas de las montañas que rodeaban Hogsmeade. Los vecinos más madrugadores abrían las ventanas para que la brisa otoñal de la mañana limpiase el olor a noche de sus habitaciones. En una callejuela, con bocacalle a la calle principal de aquella pequeña aldea, una casa modesta se alzaba desde un suelo empedrado. Una casita de dos plantas, como poca cosa. Un salón, que a la vez hacía funciones de comedor, se juntaba con la cocina en un concepto abierto, contemporáneo, un aseo pequeño y unas escaleras al piso superior. El piso superior tenía dos habitaciones, que podían ser ensanchadas a gusto, la planta tenía un baño principal, mayormente para invitados —la habitación principal tenía su propio baño de cinco piezas (lavabo, bidé, sanitario, ducha y bañera). Esa habitación, la principal, tenía una decoración sobria y modesta. En la cama doble había una pareja. La chica, dormida en brazos del cobrizo, se adhería a él como si fuese un salvavidas. El vampiro besaba cada vez que gustaba la frente de la frágil y tierna humana. Una escena de postal, un recuerdo que habría de perdurar.

Poco a poco, aquella frágil humana abría los ojos, izando sus muros alrededor, haciéndole parecer más fuerte. El chico, que había estado acariciándole la espalda, le dio un beso de buenos días. Una promesa muda de que su día iba a empezar con él a su lado. Ella sonrió, respondiendo con fervor a aquel beso.

—Buenos días —dijo Edward después del beso.

—Sí que lo son —respondió la dulce castaña tras recuperar el aliento.

Una rutina agradable, que parecía haberse adquirido tras años de convivencia en vez de en meses, se cernió sobre ellos como cada mañana. Mientras Bella se tomaba sus minutos humanos, Edward preparaba el desayuno. Horas y horas de lecturas de libros especializados en comidas le habían servido para ser el mejor chef de la región. Por lo menos eso era lo que perjuraba ella.

Edward no se imaginaba una existencia sin su amada, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. El perfecto caballero que salvaría a su damisela en apuros cuando lo necesitase. Estaría siempre ahí para ella. Pero él siempre tenía un final. Ese final lo decidiría Bella. Mientras tanto, él disfrutaba al máximo de su presencia. La vida daba giros inesperados, pero unos buenos amortiguadores hacían que ni se inmutaran de los baches. El amor que se proferían el uno al otro era tan profundo, mágico y puro que más de uno debía apartar la mirada por miedo a interrumpir en alguna muestra de afecto y cariño.

Los asuntos en Hogwarts cada vez iban a mejor y a peor. Dumbledore había conseguido puestos para Edward y Bella como consejeros de distintas asignaturas. No cobrarían nada, era por el mero hecho del amor al arte, en este caso, amor a la educación. Sin educación y enseñanza no habría arte, así que se podría decir que la educación era la cuna del mismo. Bella, a quien secretamente siempre le había encantado la Herbología, ayudaría a Pomona Sprout en los invernaderos. Y Edward, cuya relación con Hagrid siempre había sido bastante buena, serviría como "ejemplo" de criatura mágica. Edward sonreía y se reía interiormente al pensar que sería estudiado por los alumnos de Hogwarts. _Todo sea por Bella_, se repetía interiormente mientras reía consternado.

Después de un desayuno rodeados de un silencio acogedor y familiar, se dirigieron al castillo a pie. Se despidieron para hacer sus diligencias junto a la puerta de entrada, Edward se dirigiría a la caseta de Hagrid y Bella a los invernaderos.

El día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, un día normal en el que Edward era un mono de feria y Bella la novedad. Los alumnos de Hogwarts nunca se habían acercado tanto a un vampiro de la nueva familia que residía en el castillo. Aunque estuvieran en el equipo o compartiesen aula como sus profesores nunca habían sentido la seguridad apropiada para acercarse. Saber cómo se alimentaban y porqué lo hacían, los relajó mucho en los diez primeros minutos de clase. Hagrid estaba contento, sus alumnos aprendían más preguntando directamente sobre las criaturas que con un libro. Estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Bella, rodeada de plantas y olor a tierra mojada, se remangaba las mangas para enseñar a un grupo de primer curso cómo plantar un cargamento de asfódelo, que más tarde —cuando estuvieran más creciditas—, les servirían para preparar algunas pociones con el profesor Snape.

En la hora de la comida, Harry se acercó a saludar a su tía y a felicitarla por su primer día de clase. Poco después, repetiría esa danza de felicitaciones a su tío Edward, aunque a este le metería un trozo de pergamino en la chaqueta. Sabía que Edward se daría cuenta por su súper desarrollados sentidos. Sólo esperaba que la leyera antes de que se acabasen las clases de aquel día. Ya tenían lugar para comenzar con las clases, y si la profesora no se presentaba, mal augurio se cerniría sobre ellos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento no haber subido ayer... Doy fe de que fanfiction iba muy lento y estube toda la tarde intentando subirlo. 45 reviews ni más ni menos, ¡os quiero chicas! Intenté hacer este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero soy realmente penosa en ello. No sé como piensan los chicos y menos un vampiro centenario. :) Así que decidí hacerlo en narrador omnipresente para poner más o menos todos los pensamientos. Haré un outtake con los pensamientos de Edward este verano... Ahora estoy con los globales y me tienen muerta. Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado... ¡Y espero que vuestras opiniones queden plasmadas en un review!**

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my life**


End file.
